1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to field effect transistor (FET) and three-dimensional FET (FinFET) layouts. Specifically, the invention generates a set of FinFET shapes by analyzing an FET layout. Further, a FinFET layout can be created by modifying the FET layout to include the set of FinFET shapes. The FinFET layout can be further modified to comply with electrical and/or design constraints.
2. Related Art
In the generation of layouts for electronic devices, an FET can typically be defined by a silicon active area that-intersects with one or more polysilicon lines. The silicon active area is often a two-dimensional, planar layer of silicon. Recent advances allow the planar layer to be replaced by a three-dimensional layer of silicon to create what is commonly referred to as a FinFET.
A FinFET is a double gate FET with a fully depleted body that provides several advantages over a conventional FET. These advantages include nearly ideal turn off in sub-threshold voltages, giving lower off-currents and/or allowing lower threshold voltages, no loss to drain currents from body effects, no xe2x80x98floatingxe2x80x99 body effects (often associated with some Silicon on Insulator (SOI) FETs), higher current density, lower voltage operation, and reduced short channel degradation of threshold voltage and off current. Furthermore, FinFETs are more easily scaled to smaller physical dimensions and lower operating voltages than conventional and SOI FETs.
Frequently, an FET layout is created-by incorporating shapes that represent the desired shape of silicon active areas and polysilicon lines. Once created, the FET layout is used to generate an active area mask. Using the active area mask, the correct active area can then be applied. Several constraints limit the application process. For example, an active area must have a minimal width and a minimal amount of space must be left between active areas.
Numerous software products exist that allow for the relatively easy design of an FET layout including, for example, IBM""s Niagara, Avant!Â(copyright), Metrographics and CadenceÂ(copyright). However, no solutions currently exist for generating a FinFET layout.
As a result, there exists a need to generate a set of FinFET shapes based on an FET layout. Further, a need exists to create a FinFET layout by modifying an FET layout to include a set of FinFET shapes. Further, a need exists to ensure that a FinFET layout conforms with electrical and/or design constraints.
The invention generates a set of FinFET shapes using an FET layout. The invention can further create a FinFET layout by modifying the FET layout to include the set of FinFET shapes. The invention can also modify an active area in a FinFET layout to conform with electrical and/or design constraints.
A first aspect of the invention provides a method for generating a set of FinFET shapes, comprising: locating a gate in an FET layout; finding a gate axis of the gate; generating the set of FinFET shapes coincident with the gate; and stretching the set of FinFET shapes perpendicular to the gate axis.
A second aspect of the invention provides a computer program product comprising a computer useable medium having computer readable program code embodied therein for generating a set of FinFET shapes, the program product comprising: program code for locating a gate in an FET layout; program code for finding a gate axis of the gate; program code for-generating the set of FinFET shapes coincident with the gate; and program code for stretching the set of FinFET shapes perpendicular to the gate axis.
A third aspect of the invention provides a system for generating a set of FinFET shapes, comprising: a location system for locating a gate in an FET layout; and a generation system for generating a set of FinFET shapes coincident with the gate.
The exemplary aspects of the present invention are designed to solve the problems herein described and other problems not discussed, which are discoverable by a skilled artisan.